Konoha Detectives
by Hasheo-Sama
Summary: Akhirnya kantor detektif yang baru jadi juga.. Ada apakah di dalam sana? Mulai dari sini dibuka lowongan OC dan kasus! Chapter 4 UPDATE! Warning: Cerita ga jelas, bahasa ga baku, banyak OOC.. Read & Review Please!
1. Rebirth of Konoha Detectives

**Disclaimer: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang punya..**

**Warning: Banyak OOC dan cerita ga jelas..****  
****Alasan: Author lagi rada stress dan bosen di rumah, makanya jadi bikin fict aneh bin ga jelas kayak gini..****  
****Pokoknya baca aja ya..****  
****  
****Disini ceritanya ga ada ninja-ninjaan..****  
****Pokoknya disini nyeritain tentang anak-anak Konoha yang pengen banget jadi detektif terkenal****  
****Tapi mereka ga punya modal buat bikin kantor detektifnya..****  
****  
****Pokoknya baca aja kelanjutannya..****  
****Kalo diceritain ga seru kan? Hehehe...**

**Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

Konoha Detectives

Chapter 1: Rebirth of Konoha Detectives

Di desa Konoha yang berada jauh di pedalaman (emangnya kampung?), ada sebuah kantor detektif yang sangat terkenal di kalangan ibu-ibu karena biasanya mereka sering menebak nomer togel dengan tepat. Mereka adalah Konoha Detectives.

Kantor mereka sebenarnya minjem dari kedai ramennya Pak Teuchi. Mereka semua emang ga modal, meskipun si Ino punya toko bunga tapi tetep aja hasil penjualannya dipakai foya-foya sama Naruto buat makan ramen.

Sasuke juga lagi miskin-miskinnya, sejak kakaknya pergi ke luar kota (lah, tadi bukannya desa, harusnya keluar desa dong?), dia ga punya tempat untuk minta duit.

Shikamaru paling males nyari kerjaan, kerjaannya tidur melulu.

Chouji hampir sama kayak Naruto, tapi bedanya, Chouji foya-foya buat beli keripik kentang. Sampai-sampai bisa sampai lima truk dating ke rumahnya setiap minggu. (Itu rumah apa gudang sih?).

Sakura juga ga punya duit, soalnya biasanya pas dia lagi punya duit, selalu aja diperes sama Tsunade duitnya buat main judi. Bilangnya sih minjem, tapi berhubung Tsunade kalah terus, jadi Tsunade ga tau kapan bisa balikin uangnya.

Nah, si Kiba kerjaanya ngabisin duit buat perawatan Akamaru. Sampai-sampai si Akamaru di manicure, pedicure, sama perawatan bulu supaya bulunya bagus, yang bikin heboh, si Kiba juga ikut-ikutan lagi.

Kalau Hinata, karena dia ga tega sama Naruto makanya dia selalu ngasih duit buat beliin ramen untuk Naruto.

Shino malah ngeluarin duit buat ngerawat serangga-serangganya. Tapi ga sampai kayak Kiba.

Rock Lee dengan ke-engga jelas-annya soal semangat hidup, mikir betapa ga bergunanya sebuah duit, katanya yang penting itu adalah semangat.

Tenten masih ngutang waktu beli barang-barang buat keperluan kantor detektif mereka, soalnya harganya ga nahan.

Neji lebih parah lagi, dia malah ngabisin duit buat beli kontak lens, dia borong satu toko buat beli kontak lens untuk nutupin mata Byakugannya, soalnya dia mikir, masa seorang Sherlock Holmes jaman sekarang matanya kayak gini. Tapi berhubung kontak lens yang dia beli semuanya ga cocok, dia buang semuanya.. (bukannya dijual, kan lumayan buat nyari duit)

Sungguh malangnya nasib para detektif kita. Beda banget sama para detektif dari Suna, meski mereka cuma bertiga tapi selalu kebanjiran kasus-kasus dan mereka selalu menyelesaikan kasus-kasus itu. Meskipun ketiga detektif Suna ini juga bisa dibilang ga normal, tapi mereka punya duit untuk modal. Ga kayak detektif kita, udah gila, ga punya duit lagi. Keanehan ketiga orang Suna itu sebagai berikut..

1. Gaara: Insomnia yang parah banget, tidur sekali seminggu, kerjaannya suka maen pasir

2. Kankurou: Suka maen boneka padahal laki-laki

3. Temari: Kerjaannya suka ngipas-ngipas terus, biasanya suka dijadiin kipas angin berjalan sama Gaara dan Kankurou.

Dengan keanehan mereka bertiga, mereka bisa nyelesain kasus-kasus. Sedangkan detektif-detektif kita, yang jauh lebih gila dari mereka bertiga belum pernah dapet kasus apa-apa. Kalaupun dapet, paling juga ibu-ibu yang suka main togel. Ironis sekali memang, tapi karena emang dasar merekanya emang gila dan juga mereka tinggal di pedalaman, makanya ga ada orang yang mau minta tolong sama mereka.

Tapi sepertinya, hari ini mereka mendapatkan klien yang mereka nanti-nantikan.

"TOK TOK TOK" pintu kantor detektif diketuk (lah bukannya di kedai ramen ya? Kok diketok?)

"Shikamaru, bukain pintu tuh, ada klien.." suruh Ino

"Huaaaah.. males ah, paling juga ibu-ibu yang suka main togel lagi. Kiba, lu aja sana bukain pintu." kata Shikamaru males-malesan

"Oi, lu ga liat apa! Gue lagi mandiin Akamaru nih, kasihan ntar bulu-bulunya jadi ga bagus lagi. Chouji, lu aja sono bukain." kata Kiba yang lagi repot ngurusin Akamaru

Terdengar suara 'kraup kraup', "Kraup, ga liat, kraup, gue lagi, kraup ngabisin nih keripik, kraup, kentang. Shino, kraup, lo aja, kraup, deh." kata Chouji sambil makan keripik kentangnya

"... Gue lagi ngurusin serangga-serangga gue, Sakura, lu aja dah." jawab Shino datar

"Lho kok gue?" tanya Sakura, "Shannaro! Shino, awas aja gue bakar loh serangga-serangga lu." Kata Inner Sakura.

"Biar gue aja, hidup harus dilalui dengan semangat! Gue aja yang bukain pintu!" kata Rock Lee semangat

"Terserah aja deh, gue mau lanjutin makan ramen dulu ya, slurrrp. Paman tambah lagi!" kata Naruto sambil makan ramen

"Ya udah, sana cepetan bukain pintunya." kata Sasuke yang lagi bete

"Osh! Masa muda harus kita lalui dengan semangat!" kata Rock Lee semangat

Rock Lee berlari menuju pintu depan, sementara itu semua yang ada di sana pada bengong ngeliatin Rock Lee yang terlalu bersemangat. Sementara itu, Rock Lee membukakan pintu dan menyuruh klien-nya masuk ke ruang tunggu. Shikamaru sebagai penyambut tamu, atau detektifnya kemudian masuk ke ruang tunggu. Kebetulan ini lagi jadwalnya Shikamaru.

"Ada keperluan apa, Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Shikamaru kepada si klien

"Sebenarnya..: kata si klien

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru, teman-temannya dari ruang sebelah mengintip karena penasaran.

"Sebenarnya.. KUCING SAYA HILANG!" kata si klien

Gedubrag, semua teman-temannya pada jatuh karena berharap akan ada kasus yang sulit. Karena kliennya terlihat seperti orang kaya.

Shikamaru mencoba untuk tenang dan bertanya lagi, "Hilangnya dimana? Bisakah anda beritahu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Hilangnya di pekarangan dekat rumah saya.." kata si klien

"Merepotkan sekali.. kalau begitu cari saja sendiri, untuk apa anda datang ke kantor detektif saya!" kata Shikamaru kesal

"Oh, begitu.. padahal aku ingin memberikan 10 juta jika berhasil menemukannya." kata si klien

"10 juta?" tanya Shikamaru keheranan, sementara itu teman-temannya yang melihat sudah seperti orang yang haus duit, dan berharap Shikamaru akan menerimanya

"Iya, 10 juta, jika kau bisa menemukannya kurang dari seminggu, aku akan memberimu 5 juta lagi."

"Apa? 15 juta?" kata Shikamaru kaget, kemudian dia melihat ke arah teman-temannya mengintip, mereka sudah seperti orang kesetanan yang benar-benar haus akan uang.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau mau menerimanya?" tanya si klien

Shikamaru kemudian melihat ke arah teman-temannya, dia seperti diancam oleh mereka apabila menolak itu, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, dia mengikuti kehendak teman-temannya.

"Baiklah.." kata Shikamaru

"Baiklah, ini uang muka-nya.. 2 juta.. Sisanya akan kuberikan jika berhasil menemukannya." kata si klien. Sementara itu, teman-temannya benar-benar seperti anjing kelaparan yang baru saja menemukan makanan. Mereka benar-benar gila uang saat ini.

"Iya, rumah anda di sebelah mana ya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Dari sini, ke arah sana, bla bla bla bla.."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Besok saya akan mulai mencarinya." Kata Shikamaru

"Terima kasih, silahkan mencari besok, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." kata si klien

"Sama-sama, selamat jalan." kata Shikamaru saat si klien sudah keluar dari kantor detektifnya..

Setelah klien itu pergi, teman-teman Shikamaru berkumpul untuk meminta uangnya, namun Shikamaru menyimpan uang itu untuk membuat kantor detektif yang sebenarnya. Karena dia merasa tidak enak sama pak Teuchi.

"Pelit kau, Shikamaru!" kata semuanya

"Mengertilah, ini untuk kelanjutan kantor detektif kita, kalian ini merepotkan sekali.." kata Shikamaru

"Tapi.." kata semuanya

"Sudah, aku mau tidur, jangan lupa besok bangunkan aku sebelum jam 9. Karena aku harus berada disana jam 10 pagi." kata Shikamaru berjalan pulang

"Lalu, sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Kiba

"Pulang aja yuk.." kata Tenten

"Iya nih, gue harus jaga toko bunga dulu nih. Gue duluan ya." kata Ino

"Ya udah yuk, pulang aja. Hei Naruto, kamu ga pulang?" tanya Sakura

"Aku masih mau makan ramen, Sakura-chan. Kamu pulang aja." jawab Naruto

"Ooh.. Ya udah, aku duluan ya, Naruto." kata Sakura

"Lho, kamu ga pulang, Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Emm.. Aku disini aja deh.. ga apa-apa kan, Naruto-kun?" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Ya, ga apa-apa kok. Daripada aku disini sendirian kan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Dia sangat malu sekali. Ternyata di dalam kantor detektif kita ini, juga ada cinlok lho..

Kemudian, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah itu, Naruto juga pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah. (Lelah ngapain? Makan ramen doang dari tadi..). Dia menantikan pekerjaan pertama mereka setelah sebelumnya yang datang ke kantor detektifnya hanyalah ibu-ibu yang gemar main togel. Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur..

* * *

**Gimana?  
Cerita yang sungguh aneh bukan?  
Ada yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik?  
Silahkan review ya..  
Reviewnya jangan lupa lho..  
Awas lho.. jangan sampe lupa review!  
Pokoknya harus review!**

Warning!

Ga jelas mode: on  
hehehe..


	2. First Case!

**Disclaimer: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang punya Naruto**

Aloha semuanya..  
udah siap baca fict ga jelas lagi dari saya??  
Tapi kali ini humor-nya agak lebih sedikit dari kemarin..  
jadi, maaf ya..

Bagi yang ga sabar, bentar dulu nih..  
Kita jawab review-review bagi orang-orang yang sudah nge-review..

**yvne-devolnueht:** hahahaha.. bisa aja nih.. sip sip.. ntar ditambahin humornya..  
**AeroRange: **iya, ini gw lagi lanjutin.. hehe..  
**Inuzumaki Helen: **pasti seru dong, Hasheo gitu yang buat (narsis berlebihan).. hehehe.. Pasti bakal dimunculin kok, tunggu aja..

oke.. semua review sudah dijawab..  
selanjutnya, selamat menikmati (emangnya makanan?) hehe..

* * *

**Konoha Detectives**

**Chapter 2: First Case!**

Shikamaru yang menyuruh teman-temannya untuk membangunkannya melihat jamnya yang udah menunjukkan pukul 8.30.

"Huaaaaah.. udah jam 8.30, tidur bentar lagi ah, gue kan janjian sama yang lainnya jam 9.." gumam Shikamaru yang masih ngantuk

"SHIKAMARU!!" panggil Ibunya dari ruangan sebelah

"Ada apa sih, bu? Aku masih ngantuk nih.." tanya Shikamaru yang bergegas kembali ke kasurnya

"Yeee, ni anak kerjaannya molor melulu, bangun euy.. udah jam 9 nih. Temen-temen kamu udah pada nungguin tuh diluar." kata ibunya sambil membuka pintu kamar Shikamaru

"Darimana jam 9, bu.. Tuh liat sekarang masih jam setengah 9." kata Shikamaru sambil tiduran

"Kamu lagi ngigau ya, jam kamu kan dari kemarin emang udah rusak. Kamu sih males ganti baterai. Eh, kamu emang males ngapa-ngapain ya.." kata ibunya bercanda

"Ah, dasar nih si ibu.. ya udah aku berangkat aja deh." kata Shikamaru

"Lho? Kamu ga mandi?" tanya ibunya

"Males ah, ga enak temen-temen udah pada nungguin. Mending cuci muka aja."

"Anak ibu yang satu ini emang bandel. Ntar bau lho badannya. Ya udah sana, cuci muka, tapi jangan lupa pakai parfum cap rusa kebanggaan kita." kata ibunya

"Iya.. iya.. aku tau itu kan parfum yang dibuat dari peternakan rusa punya ayah kan?"

(lah emangnya rusa bisa menghasilkan parfum ya?)

"Iya, baunya wangi banget kan?" kata ibunya

"Iya, wangi rusa.. hehehe.. Ya udah bu, aku berangkat ya.. Assalamualaikum.." kata Shikamaru

"Waalaikumsalam.. hati-hati ya.." kata ibunya

Shikamaru berlari keluar dan melihat teman-temannya udah menunggu cukup lama..

"Gomen gomen.. Gue kesiangan." kata Shikamaru

"Lu sih kerjaannya tidur melulu." kata Sasuke dingin

"Rese lu, Sas.. Ya udah, ayo kita ke kantor detektif kita dulu." kata Shikamaru, sementara Sasuke diam saja tidak menanggapi

"Ayo.." semuanya menanggapi Shikamaru

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sampai di kantor detektif mereka yaitu Ichiraku Ramen..

"Asyik, makan ramen.." kata Naruto

"Naruto!" kata Sakura sambil menjewer kupingnya

"Aduh.. aduh.. sakit Sakura-chan." Naruto kesakitan

"Lalu? Kita ngapain disini?" tanya Ino

"Nongkrong.." jawab Kiba asal

"He? Kita nongkrong?" tanya Hinata polos

"Ya engga lah masa ya engga dong, dasar lu, Kiba! Sekarang kita mau diskusiin siapa aja yang mau ikut ke sana." kata Shikamaru, Kiba tertawa kecil

"Aku aja, masa muda kan harus dilalui dengan semangat!" teriak Rock Lee

"Sayang sekali, Lee.. Kamu harus jaga kantor ini. Hari ini kan tugasnya kamu jadi seksi keamanan." kata Shikamaru

(Bused dah, di kantor detektif yang masih minjem aja ada seksi keamanannya)

"Kalau begitu, gue tanya sekarang. Siapa yang lagi ga ada tugas sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru

Naruto, Shino, Sakura dan Hinata mengangkat tangan.

"Oke, kalo gitu, yang ikut gue Naruto, Shino, Sakura sama Hinata. Sisanya jagain markas. Awas kalo sampai gue denger ada keributan! Pokoknya kalo ada ibu-ibu yang minta nomer togel, usir aja!" kata Shikamaru yang bertugas sebagai ketua

Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, dan Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah rumah kliennya dengan numpang truk yang lewat. Biasalah, mereka kan emang ga modal. Setelah cukup lama menempuh jarak yang ternyata engga begitu jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah kliennya..

Rumahnya ternyata gede banget. Luasnya bisa sampai 10 hektar. Naruto dan yang lainnya juga kebingungan kalo disuruh nyari kucing nyasar di pekarangan rumah yang gedenya naudzubillah..

"Oh, Shikamaru.. Akhirnya kau datang juga.": kata si klien

"Ya, sekarang bisakah anda ceritakan kronologis ceritanya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Begini, waktu itu saat aku sedang mengambilkan makanan untuk Alfred. Tiba-tiba aja dia hilang?" kata si klien

"Maaf, nyonya, tapi Alfred itu siapa ya?" tanya Sakura keheranan

"Oh, itu nama kucingku." kata si klien

**A/N: Bagi ada yang namanya Alfred, Author mohon maaf ****terlebih dahulu yang sebesar-besarnya..**

"Ngasih nama kucing aja pake nama Alfred, sok keren banget." bisik Naruto kepada Shino

"... hmmm.." bisik Shino sambil ngangguk-ngangguk kepada Naruto

"Lu ngomong apaan sih? Ga jelas tau!" bisik Naruto ke Shino

"... gue cuma bilang hmmm.." bisik Shino datar

"Udah ah, cape gw ngomong sama lu." Bisik Naruto, sementara itu Hinata yang melihat ke arah Naruto menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis

"Lalu, tepatnya dimana anda terakhir kali melihat kucing anda?" tanya Sakura dengan muka yang cukup serius

"Kira-kira di arah sana." Kata si klien sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon yang cukup tinggi

"Baiklah, kami akan mulai mencarinya dari sana, ayo semuanya." Kata Shikamaru

"Eh eh eh, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Ke laut, ya ke arah sana lah. Lu pasti ga denger ya.. Dasar Naruto!" kata Shikamaru kesal

"Ooo.." kata Naruto polos

Mereka berlima kemudian memeriksa apakah ada suatu petunjuk yang ditinggalkan oleh kucing itu. Mereka mencari dari setiap sudut hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah bulu kucing yang ditemukan Naruto.

"Eh eh, liat deh.. Ini bukannya bulu kucing ya.." kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan bulu kucing itu

"Kamu temuin dimana?" tanya Sakura

"Di belakang pohon itu." Naruto menunjuk ke arah pohon yang tadi dia periksa

"Coba gue cek."Shikamaru berjalan ke arah belakang pohon itu

"Gimana, Shikamaru?" tanya Shino datar

"Positif, disini emang ada bulu kucing." kata Shikamaru

"Coba liat ini, Shikamaru." Hinata menunjukkan sesuatu

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru

"Rasanya di sini seperti ada bekas cakaran kucing." jawab Hinata

"Mana? Coba kulihat.." Sakura menghampiri Hinata

"Betul tidak?" tanya Hinata

"Positif, Hinata! Ini memang bekas cakaran kucing. Kau memang hebat" Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan." kata Hinata malu

"Wah, Hinata hebat ya.. Aku hanya bisa menemukan bulunya sedangkan kau bisa menemukan bekas cakarannya." kata Naruto

"T..tidak ini biasa saja kok, Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Berarti, kemungkinan besar, dia berada di atas pohon ya?" tanya Shino datar

"Positif, Kau memang hebat, Shino!" kata Shikamaru

"Woi! Kok gue ga dipuji sih? Padahal kan gue yang nemuin bulu kucingnya.." Naruto ngambek

"Haah.. ni anak tambah ngerepotin aja deh.." kata Shikamaru

"Tau nih, masa cuma gara-gara ga dipuji aja ngambek." Sakura kesal lalu dia mencoba menghibur Naruto, "Kamu hebat, Naruto! Kamu dah nemuin bulu kucing.. puas?!"

"Yah, ga ikhlas mujinya nih Sakura-chan." Naruto kesal

"Banyak maunya banget sih ni anak!" Shikamaru tambah kesal

"Umm.. Naruto?" tanya Hinata

"Iya, ada apa, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya balik

"Kau benar-benar hebat bisa menemukan bulu kucing itu, kalau kau tidak menemukan bulu kucing itu, tidak mungkin kita bisa secepat ini mendapatkan kesimpulan." Hinata memuji Naruto

"Ah, biasa saja kok, Hinata.. Tidak usah dibesar-besarkan begitu." jawab Naruto malu

"Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang bilang pengen dipuji." gumam Sakura dan Shikamaru bersamaan

"O iya, Shino.. Lo udah siap manjat?" tanya Shikamaru

"Siap.. Oke, gue manjat ya.." kata Shino dengan nada datar-nya

Mereka kemudian menunggu Shino untuk mencari Alfred, atau kucing kesayangan sang klien. Namun setelah beberapa lama, Shino tidak kunjung muncul. Mereka kebingungan, kenapa Shino begitu lama mencari Alfred padahal hanya di satu pohon saja.

"Wah! Lama nih." kata Naruto

"Sabar aja napa! Ga sabaran banget sih lu." kata Shikamaru

"Masalahnya ini udah setengah jam dia di atas pohon, ngapain coba tuh orang? Mau jadi tarzan kali ya?" Naruto asal bicara

"Huss.. Shino ga mungkin kayak gitu, emangnya lu?" Shikamaru meyakinkan

"Resenya mulai deh, udah ah mending gue manjat aja." Naruto bersiap memanjat

"H.. Hei!" Shikamaru berusaha menghentikan

Lalu, Naruto terus memanjat dan memanjat, hingga akhirnya dia bertemu Shino dan Alfred. Kemudian Naruto berusaha memanggil Shino tapi ternyata Shino sedang asyik melihat sarang lebah.

"Dasar bug-freak." gumam Naruto

"Wah, ternyata begini ya kalau Lebah abis ngambil madu, oh.. jadi gitu." kata Shino tanpa memperhatikan kalau dibawahnya ada Naruto

"Bused dah, dia malah asyik-asyikan ngeliatin lebah lagi." gumam Naruto

"Wah ternyata emang bener-bener segi-enam ya.. Aku ga percaya lho sebelumnya." kata Shino yang sangat tertarik di dunia per-serangga-an (emang ada ya?).

"Ampun dah, nih orang. Ga nyangka ternyata Shino tuh bisa juga kayak gini." gumam Naruto

"Gue bawa ah, buat gue teliti di rumah. Di Konoha kan ga ada yang kayak gini." kata Shino yang over-excited dan bergegas turun

(kampung amat sih, Konoha.. sampai-sampai sarang lebah aja ga ada)

"Ya ampun, sampai mau dibawa segala lagi.. Gila kali ya, ni orang?" gumam Naruto

"Eh, Naruto.." kata Shino terkejut saat melihat ke bawah, "Lu ngapain di sini?" Shino kembali ke nada datar

"Gue ngejemput lu, abisnya lama amat sih lu ga turun-turun." jawab Naruto, "Waduh, balik lagi ke nada datar." gumam Naruto

"Lu ngomong sesuatu?" tanya Shino

"Engga.. bukan apa-apa." Naruto sambil turun dari pohon

"... ya udah..." Shino juga turun sambil ngebawa sarang lebah

Akhirnya mereka turun di bawah dengan selamat, tanpa ada yang terluka, lecet, bahkan patah tulang..

"Lama amat sih lu, Shin? Ngapain aja di atas?" tanya Shikamaru

"... ga ngapa-ngapain..." Shino berbohong dengan gaya datar

"Halah, boong aja lu. Eh di kepala lu itu, si Alfred kan?" Shikamaru ngeliat ke kepalanya Shino

"Kayaknya gitu.." sambil menurunkan Alfred dari kepalanya, sekali lagi dengan nada dan gaya yang datar

"Oke deh, ayo kita kasih ke si klien." sambil menggendong si Alfred

Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah rumah kliennya.

"Nyonya.. Ini Alfred." kata Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan Alfred

"Oh, terima kasih.. Aku sangat bersyukur.. Bayaran kalian, akan aku ambilkan." kata si klien sambil mencari uang

"Ini, sisa 13 jutanya. Silahkan hitung dahulu." kata si klien setelah mencari uangnya

"Baiklah.. 100,200,300,400,500,600,700.. bla bla bla.." Shikamaru asyik menghitung uangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya klien sambil memeluk Alfred

"Baiklah ini sudah pas, terima kasih.. Kami harus pamit.." kata Shikamaru

"Sama-sama, terima kasih telah membantuku mencarinya." kata si klien

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa bagi kami Konoha Detectives." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan keluar

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." ajak Shikamaru

"Iya!" kata Naruto dan yang lainnya

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto dan yang lainnya pergi, di rumah si klien kedatangan seorang tamu yang misterius.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan perintahmu. Aku sudah memberikan uang untuk mereka. Ini kan yang kau inginkan?" kata si klien

"Baiklah, aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu." kata seseorang itu, "Sayang, perjalanan mereka masih panjang." gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah si klien

* * *

**Siapakah sebenarnya orang misterius yang menyuruh si nyonya klien itu untuk meminta bantuan kepada Konoha Detectives? Apakah dia teman? Ataukah musuh?  
Yang jelas, dia masih seseosok orang yang misterius. Ya iyalah, kalo udah ketauan bukan orang misterius namanya. (A/N: Author mulai stress)  
Maaf ya, author lagi rada-rada stress gara-gara di rumah melulu..  
bosen soalnya..  
By The Way, Anyway, Busway, Milky Way (stress mode: on)  
Gimana ceritanya?  
Apakah tambah ancur, norak, atau semakin bagus?  
Kasih saran dan kritik lewat review ya..**

Pokoknya saya tunggu review anda..  
Awas kalo sampe ga review..  
Harus review..  
Harus itu..  
Wajib, kudu, harus, mesti review..  
Oke? (maksa..)  
Hehehe..


	3. After Clearing the Case

**Disclaimer: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang punya Naruto**

Halo semuanya.. Masih ga bosen kan baca fict ga jelas ini..  
hehehe..  
Sesuai permintaan pembaca, humor di chapter ini ditambah..  
Silahkan tertawa sepuas hati anda..  
Hehehe..

Jawab review dulu ah..

**Rin Kajuji:** namanya juga ga ada kerjaan di rumah jadi nulis mulu di rumah.. hehe.. iya.. disini humornya udah ditambahin.. sosok misteriusnya di chapter-chapter berikutnya baru deh ketahuan.. Makanya baca terus..  
**Vic70rZ: **namanya juga orang misterius, jadi masih belum diketahui.. Hehe.. Saya terima kritik anda.. Nanti kalau ada case selanjutnya, saya bakal deskripsiin dengan lebih panjang  
**yvne-devolnueht: **Naruto gitu.. hehehe.. Thx atas pujiannya.. hehe..  
**Aero-Dragon Warrior: **namanya juga pedalaman, ga ada sarang lebahnya.. hehehe.. Ini kan ga ada ninja-ninjaan jadi ga mungkin kalo duitnya bom kertas.. hehe.. Oke oke.. ni udah saya tambahin supaya anda tidak haus lagi.. hehe..

Semua review telah dijawab..  
Let's move on to the story..  
Selamat membaca..

* * *

  
**  
**

**Konoha Detectives**

**Chapter 3: After Clearing the Case..**

Naruto dan yang lainnya baru saja pulang ke Konoha. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun. Shikamaru pun agak kecapaian sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Shino yang tergila-gila pada sarang lebah yang baru ia dapatkan ingin segera pulang ke rumah juga. Jadi, Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata menuju ke kantor detektif mereka untuk melapor. Uang hasil pekerjaan mereka tadi, dibawa oleh Shikamaru supaya tidak digunakan untuk foya-foya.

"Halo, semuanya!" kata Naruto

"Eh, gimana Naruto?" tanya Kiba

"Beres, urusan kecil itu mah, nyari kucing doang aja." Naruto menganggap remeh

"Hei, sok banget sih kau, Naruto." kata Sakura

"Lalu?" tanya Kiba penasaran, "Uang hasil kerja kalian mana?" tanya Kiba

"Dibawa sama si ketua males itu tuh." jawab Naruto kesal

"Gimana sih tuh, katanya gue jadi bendahara, kok duitnya dipegang dia?" tanya Kiba

"Abisnya kalo lu yang megang, bakal dikorupsi." Tenten ikut-ikutan

"Rese, lu Ten.. Gue kan cuma pake dikit doang buat perawatan Akamaru. Nanti Akamaru bulunya ga bagus lagi, nanti kuku-kukunya ga indah lagi.. ooh.." Kiba lebai

"Tetep aja lu korupsi juga.. Lebai lu ah.. Untung aja lu ga selebai Lee." kata Tenten

"Ada yang memanggilku?" Lee terlalu bersemangat seperti biasa

"Eh.. engga kok bukan apa-apa.." kata Tenten gugup

"Ya udah, gue mau latihan lagi ya! Ayo semangat!" kata Lee sambil kembali ke tempatnya

"Heran deh gue, kenapa sih ga ada satupun orang yang beres di kantor detektif ini?" tanya Sakura

"Yah, lu pake nanya lagi.." Ino ikutan nimbrung  
"Nah, lho.. kok jadi cewek semua? Udah ah gue males ikut-ikutan ngegosip. Gue pulang ya.. O iya pesen ramen dulu ah.." kata Naruto

"Eh, tunggu, Naruto.. Gue ikut.." Kiba ngejar Naruto

"Tuh kan, yang satu ini gila banget makan ramen." kata Sakura

"Hahahaha.. tapi ga apa-apa kan? Jadinya kantor detektif kita kan jadi lebih hidup. (wah hati-hati nih, ntar bisa jalan sendiri dong kantor detektifnya..)" kata Ino

"Iya juga sih.." kata Sakura  
"O iya, buat laporan dulu, sana Sakura.." kata Ino

"Oke deh.. eh ngomong-ngomong tadi ibu-ibu yang demen maen togel dateng ga?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Engga tuh, tumben banget.." kata Ino

"Bagus deh, ya udah ayo sini temenin gue, lu kan sekretaris 2." kata Sakura kepada Ino

"Iya. Iya.. sekretaris 1.." kata Ino sambil berjalan mengikuti Sakura

"Kita diem aja nih, Hinata?" tanya Tenten

"Ya, terserah.. Kalau emang sudah tidak ada keperluan, aku pulang saja ya.. Assalamualaikum.." kata Hinata sambil berjalan keluar

"Waalaikumsalam.. Oh, baiklah.. Hati-hati, Hinata.." kata Tenten

Sementara itu di rumah Shikamaru..

"Huaaaah.. Ngantuk banget nih gue.. Tidur ah.." gumam Shikamaru yang baru saja masuk kamarnya

"Ting Tong." bel depan rumah Shikamaru berbunyi

"Ah, rese banget sih, gue mau tidur juga.." Shikamaru berjalan ke pintu depan karena kebetulan kedua orangtuanya lagi pergi

"Assalamualaikum.. Maaf, Shikamaru.. Apakah gue ganggu lo?" tanya Neji

"Waalaikumsalam, engga kok, ga apa-apa, masuk aja." Shikamaru mempersilahkan Neji masuk, "Rese lu, ji.. Gue pengen tidur juga." gumam Shikamaru

"Lo ngomong sesuatu?" tanya Neji sambil masuk ke dalam

"Ah, engga kok.. Santai aja." Shikamaru menutup pintu, "Ga ngerti apa orang lagi capek begini!" pikir Shikamaru

"O iya ada keperluan apa?"

"Gini, katanya lu ya yang megang duit hasil kerjaan tadi?" tanya Neji

"Iya, kenapa emangnya?" tanya Shikamaru, "Ah, paling dia mau minta duit buat beli kontak lens yang ga jelas itu." pikirnya

"Gini, tadi gue ngeliat ada kontak lens bagus banget terus lagi diskon gede-gedean lagi. Gue boleh ga minjem duit ke lu?" tanya Neji

"Tuh kan apa gue bilang.." pikir Shikamaru, "Eh, lu kok masih aja mikir soal kontak lens melulu sih.. Udah ah, ga ada.. Duitnya buat bikin kantor detektif yang baru!" kata Shikamaru

"Ya ampun, dikit doang.. Paling cuma 700 ribu." kata Neji sambil memasang tampang puppy-eyes

"700 ribu?? Lo kata tuh duit nyarinya gampang?" bentak Shikamaru

"Plisss.." Neji memasang tampang puppy-eyes nya

"Sekali engga tetep engga, udah sana lu pulang aja.." Shikamaru kesal

"Jahat amat lo, sama temen! Ya udah gue pulang aja, Assalamualaikum.." Neji ngambek

"Waalaikumsalam.." Shikamaru udah mulai tenang, "Haaah.. Akhirnya bisa tidur juga." gumam Shikamaru

Belum sampai di kamarnya, tiba-tiba sudah ada lagi yang memencet bel, "Ting Tong."

"Argh, rese amat sih! Gue kan pengen tidur! Si Neji ternyata ga gampang nyerah ya.." Shikamaru kesal

Shikamaru membuka pintu, kemudian dia melihat Chouji di depan pintu..

"Gue yakin banget, kalo ini anak tujuannya juga minta duit kayak si Neji." pikir Shikamaru

"Assalamualaikum.. Oi, Shikamaru.. Boleh masuk ga?" tanya Chouji

"Waalaikumsalam.. Oh, silahkan." Shikamaru memasang tampang yang biasa dan mempersilahkan Chouji masuk dan duduk

"Gini, Shik, gue tadi ngeliat ada.." kata Chouji

"Ngeliat apa? Keripik kentang yang paling baru, yang paling enak, yang paling murah harganya? Pokoknya lo mau minta berapa kalipun ga bakal gue kasih." Kata Shikamaru

"Bentar dulu.. Bukan itu.." kata Chouji

"Terus ada apaan dong?" tanya Shikamaru sambil rada-rada malu soalnya tebakannya salah

"Tadi kayaknya ada orang yang ngawasin kantor detektif kita deh." Chouji bercerita

"Masa sih? Paling juga ibu-ibu yang demen maen togel." Shikamaru tidak percaya

"Bukan lah, gue juga ga tau itu orang siapa.. Tapi yang jelas gue cuma mau ngingetin aja." kata Chouji

"Oke, makasih, Chouji." kata Shikamaru tenang

"O iya satu lagi, gue minta duit dong.. Stok keripik kentang di rumah gue udah tinggal dikit nih." Chouji memelas

"Tuh kan, ternyata bener dugaan gue!" pikir Shikamaru, "Kemarin bukannya 1 truk udah dateng ke rumah lo? Parah amat udah tinggal dikit. Padahal baru kemarin.." Shikamaru tidak percaya

"Namanya juga anak dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi makannya harus banyak.." Chouji nyari alesan

"Cari alesan aja lo, udah.. pokoknya kalo mau minta duit ga bakal gue kasih.. Sono, gih pulang.." kata Shikamaru

"Pelit nih, padahal kan kita temen lama. Ya udah deh, gue pulang aja. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam." sambil menutup pintu

"Huaaaaah.. Gue udah ngantuk banget nih.. Gue yakin pasti ada yang dateng lagi.. Rese bener dah, kalo sampe ada yang dateng lagi.." kata Shikamaru

Namun ternyata dugaannya lagi-lagi tepat, "Ting Tong!"

"Wah, rese banget nih lama-lama! Kapan gue bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?" Shikamaru kesel sendiri

"Siapa diluar?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ini gue, Sakura sama Ino." kata Sakura

"Lah, gue kan kata kerja orang pertama tunggal bukan yang jamak. Harusnya kita dong!" Shikamaru jadi aneh sendiri

"Iya deh, ini KITA, Shikamaru, Sakura sama Ino." Sakura menjawab lagi

Sambil membuka pintu, "Kita? Elo aja kali, gue engga.." Shikamaru bener-bener jadi ga waras gara-gara kesel

"Lo kenapa? Baru pertama kali gue ngeliat lo stress kayak gini.." kata Ino

"Berisik aja lo, udah masuk sana cepetan.." kata Shikamaru

"Assalamualaikum, permisi.." kata Ino dan Sakura

"Waalaikumsalam, sono duduk gih.." Shikamaru masih kesal

"Santai dong.." kata Ino

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada kesal

"Perlu apa? Kami kan mau memberi laporan hasil kerja kita tadi." kata Sakura

"O iya, gue lupa kalo lu gue suruh bikin laporan. Mana laporannya?" Shikamaru mulai tenang

"Nih.." Sakura menyerahkan laporannya..

Shikamaru membaca laporan itu dengan asyiknya seolah-olah dia lupa tentang kekesalannya tadi

"Bagus juga, ya udah itu lu masukin arsip kita aja." kata Shikamaru

"Oke deh, ntar gue masukin.." kata Sakura

"O iya, Shik.. Katanya uang hasil kerja lo tadi mau dibuat bikin tempat kantor detektif yang baru ya?" tanya Ino

"Kenapa? Lu mau minta?" Shikamaru mulai kesal lagi

"Ya engga lah, gue cuma nanya doang. Tapi emang cukup gitu duitnya?" tanya Ino

"Cukup lah, tadi gue udah sempet nanya sama tukang kayu deket sini, katanya kalo mau buat kantor detektif 2 tingkat harganya cuma 9 juta." kata Shikamaru

"Waw, murah banget! Ga nyangka ada yang semurah itu.." kata Sakura

"Gue juga kaget, tapi berhubung murah, gue langsung mau aja." kata Shikamaru

"Lokasi kantor detektif baru kita dimana nih?" tanya Ino

"Ya di Konoha lah, masa di laut?" Shikamaru masih sedikit kesal

"Yee, itu mah gue juga tau, tapi dimana letak pastinya?" tanya Ino

"Nah, itu dia yang bingung.. Udah ngga ada lahan kosong deket sini." kata Shikamaru

"Eh, gimana kalo di lapangan yang udah ngga kepake itu?" tanya Sakura

"Boleh juga tuh, udah gitu disitu kan tempatnya strategis.." kata Ino setuju

"Gue juga sempet mikir disana, tapi bukannya itu membuat pengunjung ibu-ibu yang demen maen togel bertambah? Soalnya seperti yang lo bilang, tempatnya strategis." jelas Shikamaru

"Udah lah, Shik.. ga usah peduliin, tadi aja kata si Ino, hari ini ga ada ibu-ibu yang dateng buat minta nomer togel." kata Sakura

"Beneran tuh?" tanya Shikamaru

"Iya, bener.. Ngapain coba gue boong?" kata Ino

"Ya udah, besok gue bilang ke tukang kayunya deh.." kata Shikamaru

"Oke deh.. O iya, Shikamaru.." kata Ino

"Apa?" Shikamaru udah ngerasain bad feeling

"Kan masih ada sisa 6 juta tuh, gue sama Sakura boleh minjem 1 juta aja ngga? Soalnya tadi ada diskon gede-gedean di mall itu tuh.. (Waw, ternyata di kampung ada mall juga toh..)" tanya Ino

"KAGAK ADA MINJEM-MINJEMAN DUIT! TITIK!" Shikamaru mulai kesel lagi

"Ya ampun, santai aja napa.. Ya udah deh kita pamit dulu, Assalamualaikum.." kata mereka berdua

"Waalaikumsalam.." sambil membanting pintunya

"Dasar! Ternyata ada udang di balik bakwan, eh salah di balik batu. Akhirnya gue bisa.." sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan gumamannya tiba-tiba, "Ting Tong!"

"ARRRGHHH.. Rese amat sih!! Ganggu gue mulu.. Ga ada apa orang lain yang bisa digangguin!!" kata Shikamaru kesal

Shikamaru akhirnya dengan kesal membuka pintu, kemudian dia melihat si tukang kayu yang dia ingin temui besok

"Permisi mas.." kata si tukang kayu

"Iya, ada apa? Kebetulan saya ada keperluan sama anda.. Ayo silahkan masuk.." Shikamaru kekesalannya mulai teredam

"Ah, tidak usah.. Saya disini saja.. Begini, saya mendengar jika anda ingin membuat rumah di lapangan di sebelah sana ya?" tanya si tukang kayu sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

"Ah iya.." kata Shikamaru, "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" pikir Shikamaru,

"Baiklah, besok saya akan mulai mengerjakannya." kata tukang kayu itu

"Baik, bagaimana dengan bayarannya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Itu bisa dilakukan setelah saya mengerjakan rumah anda.." kata tukang kayu itu

"Sebenarnya saya bukan ingin membuat rumah, tapi kantor detektif.." kata Shikamaru

"Itu tidak masalah, akan saya buatkan kantor detektif yang terbagus."

"Terima kasih.." kata Shikamaru

"Baiklah, saya harus pergi dulu, permisi.." tukang kayu itu pergi

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tukang kayu itu? Bagaimana dia tahu jika aku ingin membuat rumah atau tepatnya kantor detektif di lapangan itu? Padahal tadi aku hanya mendiskusikannya dengan Sakura dan Ino..." pikir Shikamaru sambil menutup pintu dan masuk ke rumahnya

Setelah kedatangan tukang kayu itu, Shikamaru jadi tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan tukang kayu yang sangat misterius itu. Padahal sudah sama sekali tidak ada yang mengganggunya untuk beristirahat tapi dia terus kepikiran si tukang kayu itu.

Shikamaru yang tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun, mencoba menutup matanya. Namun, setelah berhasil masuk ke alam mimpi, tidak lama kemudian bel-nya berbunyi lagi. Shikamaru langsung ngamuk-ngamuk ke pintu depan. Setelah dia ngoceh ga jelas di depan pintu, dia ngeliat ayah sama ibunya yang lagi berdiri di depan pintu. Akhirnya dia jadi dimarahin sama ayah dan ibunya. Rencana Shikamaru untuk istirahat tidur siangpun gagal

Sedangkan di rumah Shino, Shino sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain dengan serangga-serangga kesayangannya. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, Shino sama sekali tidak diganggu siapapun. Shino menjadi orang berbeda saat bertemu lebah-lebah itu.

Ternyata diam-diam Naruto mengawasinya dan menertawakannya dari pohon. Setelah makan ramen, dia langsung ingin melihat reaksi Shino saat bermain-main dengan serangganya yang baru. Jadi dia langsung manjat ke pohon yang dekat dengan rumahnya Shino. Tapi tiba-tiba dahan pohon itu sudah lapuk dan Naruto terjatuh dari pohon. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Naruto. Makanya kalo jadi orang jangan iseng.

* * *

**Sosok misterius di chapter kemarin mungkin di chapter selanjutnya baru keliatan lagi.  
Tapi di chapter ini, tukang kayu-nya yang misterius (siapa ya, tukang kayunya? Tukang kayu aja kok misterius..).  
Pokoknya kalo mau tau siapa sosok misteriusnya, baca terus ya..**

Ngomong-ngomong saya mau ngomong,  
ngomong apa ya, padahal tadi saya mau ngomong  
tapi kok jadi ga ngomong-ngomong ya? (Aurthor stressnya bertambah)

Gimana chapter kali ini?  
Makin ancur atau makin bagus?  
Maaf ya kalo humor diatas garing..  
Abis bingung mau kayak gimana humornya..  
Hehehe.. (Author pasang tampang innocent)

Review ya..  
Don't forget to review..  
Pokoknya jangan sampai lupa buat review  
Yah emang diwajibkan sih buat review..  
Ayo Review!! (Author lagi gila dengan yang namanya Review)  
hehehe..


	4. New Office

**Disclaimer: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang punya Naruto**

Halo semuanya..  
masih pada baca fict yang aneh ini ga?  
hehe..  
jangan bosen ya..  
hehe..

O iya, Hasheo mau ngasih tau.. Kalo mulai tanggal 14 besok, kemungkinan besar Hasheo ga bisa nerusin fict ini dulu.. Soalnya harus belajar buat UAN nanti.. Doakan aku ya!!  
Mungkin kalau ada waktu luang baru diterusin.. oke?

Let's answer the review..

**yvne-devolnueht: **oke oke.. liat aja ini deh.. udah indonesian humor belom sih? hehe..  
**Akina Takahashi: **hehe.. makasih ya..  
**Uchiha Yuki-chan: **hehe.. sayang sekali bukan Tsunade.. tapi kalo pengen tau, baca terus ya..

Oke.. let's move on to the next chapter..  
Selamat membaca..

* * *

**Konoha Detectives**

**Chapter 4: New Office**

Seminggu setelah tukang kayu itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan membuat kantor detektif, kantor detektif Konoha Detectives yang baru pun telah selesai dibuat. Naruto merasa sedih karena dia tidak bisa menikmati ramen kesukaannya lagi di kantor detektifnya.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa makan ramen lagi deh.." kata Naruto

"Hoi, apa dalam otakmu tidak ada yang selain ramen?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kepalanya sendiri..

"Eh, salah tuh, Shik, otaknya Naruto kan di dengkul. Hehe.." kata Kiba nyerocos sambil megang dengkulnya..

"Hehehe.. Pintar juga lu, Kiba.." kata Ino terkekeh-kekeh

"Kenapa sih kalian selalu jahat sama gue? Emang gue salah apa sih?" tanya Naruto

"BANYAK!!" jawab semuanya serempak

"Huhuhuhuhu... Ternyata kalian emang jahat!" Naruto ngambek

"Sudah Naruto, kau tidak salah apa-apa kok." kata Hinata lembut

"T.. Terima kasih, Hinata-chan.. Kau baik sekali. Beda sekali dengan yang lain.." Naruto tersipu malu

"A..ah.. tidak kok, Naruto-kun." Hinata lebih malu dari Naruto

"CIE!!" kata semuanya

"Apaan sih? Cia cie!" tanya Naruto

"Udah, Naruto, lo tembak aja tuh si Hinata.." kata Kiba sambil menyeret Naruto

"A.. apaan sih?" muka Naruto menjadi merah

"Tuh kan, muka lo jadi merah, hehe.. Ketauan deh.." Kiba menertawakan Naruto

"Apaan sih? Hiih.. Udah ah, yuk masuk aja.. Gue pengen liat kantor detektifnya kayak apa." Naruto salting

"Hihihihi.. Naruto bisa salting juga ya.." Ino dan Sakura tertawa

"Iya ya, hihihihi.. Ga nyangka Hinata bisa suka sama Naruto.." Tenten ikut-ikutan

"Wah, gue juga ga nyangka.." Ino menjawab

"Hehehe.. Asyik nih bentar lagi dapet PJ (Pajak Jadian), hehe.." Sakura kegirangan

"Hehehehe.. Bener tuh. Asyik kaya mendadak.. hehehe.." Ino dan Tenten juga kegirangan

"Ayo Naruto! Berjuanglah dengan semangat masa muda!" kata Lee yang seperti biasa over-spirited

"Hinata, kamu ga masuk?" tanya Shikamaru menanyai Hinata yang masih belum masuk, padahal teman-teman yang lain udah masuk.

"I..iya.." Hinata masih gugup karena dia ketahuan sudah suka dengan Naruto

Dari luar, Kantor Detektif mereka yang baru memang tampak seperti rumah kayu tingkat dua biasa, namun dari dalamnya, bagus banget. Banyak interior-interior yang sudah dipasang di tempat itu, dalemnya seperti kawasan rumah elite.. Ga heran kalo misalnya anak-anak Konoha yang biasanya boke itu jadi pada norak..

"Wuih.. Gile! Ni pasti mahal!" Kiba noraknya muncul pas megang gold spectacle

"Eh, liat nih, Kib, ni pasti lebih mahal." kata Naruto sambil bawa-bawa guci yang harganya jauh lebih mahal

"Kita jual aja yuk, lu jual tuh guci, gue jual nih spectacle." Kiba mulai ga waras

"Eh, lo berdua! Sini! Hoaaahem.." Shikamaru memanggil mereka berdua dengan tampang ngantuknya

"Lah? Lo manggil kita apa mau molor sih?" tanya Naruto

"Pokoknya sini lo berdua! Hoaaaahem.." Shikamaru ngantuk lagi

"Lo kurang tidur ya, Shik?" tanya Kiba

"Bukannya biasanya dia kayak gini ya, Kib?" tanya Naruto

"O iya, bener juga lu! Tumben otak ga di dengkul.. Hehe.."

"Mulai lagi kan lu!" Naruto kesal

"Hehe.. gomen gomen.." Kiba minta maaf tapi dengan tidak sepenuh hati

Kemudian Naruto dan Kiba berjalan ke arah Shikamaru

"Apaan, Shik?" tanya Kiba

"Lo berdua tuh norak banget sih! Hoaaahem.." Bentak Shikamaru, "Sumpah, ngantuk banget gue hari ini!" gumam Shikamaru

"Yah, lo mau ceramah apa mau tidur sih?" tanya Naruto

"Hoaaahem.. Udah pokoknya awas! Ga ada norak-norak-an lagi, gue mau tidur di sofa itu bentar." Shikamaru berjalan ke arah sofa itu dan mulai tertidur

"Bused dah, ni orang cepet amat udah tidur.. Oi, Shikamaru.." Kiba kaget

"Zzz.. Zzz.. Zzz.." Shikamaru tertidur pulas

"Kita isengin yu.." kata Naruto dengan ide gilanya

"Ayo, ayo.." Kiba ikut-ikutan ga waras

"Eh, lo berdua pada mau ngapain?" Ino penasaran

"Ah engga kok.." kata Kiba

"Ya udah, Sakura, kita lihat ke lantai atas yu.." ajak Ino

"Eh, kita boleh ikutan ga?" tanya Naruto

"Ya udah, ayo.." Sakura menanggapi mereka

Sementara itu mereka melihat kalau yang lainnya juga sudah berada di atas..

Itu berarti Shikamaru hanya sendirian di bawah..

"Huaaaaah.. Akhirnya nyenyak juga tidur gue.." kata Shikamaru yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, "Loh, pada kemana yang lain?" pikir Shikamaru

"Kayaknya ada yang ga beres nih.." gumam Shikamaru

Tiba-tiba sang tukang kayu memasuki kantor detektif itu..

"Bagaimana tuan? Anda menyukainya?" tanya si tukang kayu

"Ini sangat misterius.. Tidak mungkin seorang tukang kayu memiliki harta sebanyak ini.." pikir Shikamaru, "Ya, ini lumayan bagus.. Tapi apa interior-interior ini anda yang membelinya?"

"Ini tambahan dari saya, karena anda telah mempercayakan pembuatan kantor detektif anda kepada saya." kata tukang kayu itu

"Ini benar-benar aneh, siapa sebenarnya dia?" pikir Shikamaru, "Memangnya anda memiliki uang untuk membeli semua ini?" tanya Shikamaru

"Oh, interior-interior ini saya dapatkan dari teman-teman saya." katanya

"Teman? Kurasa tukang kayu seperti apapun tidak mungkin memiliki teman tukang kayu yang begitu kaya.." kata Shikamaru, "Seharusnya jika anda mendapatkan harta seperti ini, anda tidak perlu lagi menjadi tukang kayu, bukan?" tanya Shikamaru setelah mendapatkan kesimpulan

"Tapi ini benar-benar.." tukang kayu itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Benar-benar apa? Benar-benar bohong?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang cukup kasar

"B...Bukan itu.." tukang kayu itu gugup

"Lalu apa? Tidak mungkin seorang tukang kayu yang memiliki kekayaan sebesar itu tetap menjadi tukang kayu.. Apa kau masih mau menyangkal juga?" tanya Shikamaru kesal

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja diberikan barang-barang interior itu sesaat sebelum kau datang.." katanya

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin seseorang bisa membawa berbagai macam jenis interior sehebat ini seorang diri. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat truk maupun mobil yang mengangkut interior-interior ini." Shikamaru berteriak

"Mungkin kau tidak melihatnya.." tanyanya

"Daritadi aku selalu memperhatikan kantor detektif ini. Bahkan dari tadi pagi. Hingga tadi siang, aku ngantuk sekali." kata Shikamaru

Kemudian keduanya terdiam..

"Jadi saat itu kau tertidur kan?" tanya si tukang kayu

"Lagi-lagi dia tahu apa yang aku lakukan.. Siapa sebenarnya dia?" pikir Shikamaru, "Jika aku memang tertidur, lalu kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Saat itulah interior-interior in datang.. ups.." kata tukang kayu itu..

"Sudah kutunggu kata-kata bohongmu itu.. Aku daritadi sengaja memancing.. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sial! Padahal aku sudah berusaha.." katanya

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" kata Shikamaru

"Kalau begini, apa boleh buat.." katanya sambil membuka penyamarannya..

Shikamaru nungguin soalnya lama banget tuh tukang kayu buka penyamarannya. Mesti buka topeng, baju (loh?), celana (waduh!), gaun (lha?), jas (kok?), kaos oblong (ya engga lah..), t-shirt (haduh?), jaket(hah?), terus dia nungguin pake bajunya lagi, celananya lagi, dan macem-macemnya lagi..

Pas dia ganti baju, dia buat kayak penghalang gitu.. Setelah lama nunggu dan belum selesai juga, Shikamaru langsung tidur lagi.. Dia bete karena terlalu lama nunggu, dia mikir daripada gue nongkrongin ga jelas begini, mending gue tidur aja..

30 menit kemudian, si tukang kayu beresin baju-baju ga jelasnya, dan juga segala macemnya.. Dia hampir aja lupa pake topeng sama topi. Untung aja Shikamaru masih tidur, jadi dia ga tau..

Shikamaru kemudian bangun, dan dia ngeliat orang aneh pake tuxedo, topeng, topi.. Yah pokoknya mirip-mirip tuxedo bertopeng di sailor moon. Tapi yang ini topengnya beda.. Rada-rada mirip topeng senyum yang ga jelas itu lho..

**A/N: maaf kalo ga ngerti.. ****susah soalnya ngedeskripsiinnya, dan juga ga tau nama topengnya apa.. Gomenasai minna-san..**

"Siapa lo?" tanya Shikamaru

"Gue si tukang kayu tadi.." katanya

"Ah, boong lo.. Ga mungkin.. Tukang kayu yang tadi aja udah aneh, ga mungkin jadi kayak lo yang lebih aneh lagi." Shikamaru ga percaya

"Waduh kaco bener nih anak, giliran pas sama tukang kayu aja baku bahasanya, giliran sama gue yang asli, jadi ga baku gini.." pikirnya, "Untuk apa saya berbohong, kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku membuka penyamaran.. ku.." katanya

"Hahahahaha.. Sekarang aku jadi benar-benar percaya kalau kau sebenarnya bukan tukang kayu.." kata Shikamaru

"Sialan nih anak! Bisa juga dia mempermainkan gue.. Belom kenal gue apa?" gumamnya, "Kalau iya memang kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal

"Justru itu aku ingin bertanya siapa kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Hoo.. Jadi lo ngga kenal gue?" tanyanya kepedean

"Engga.." Shikamaru datar kayak Shino

Gedubrag.. Si-tukang-kayu-yang-ternyata-orang-misterius itu jatoh ngedenger perkataan Shikamaru..

"E..elo beneran ga tau gue?" tanyanya kaget

"Ya engga lah, kalo gue tau juga reaksi gw ga bakalan lebai.." kata Shikamaru

"..." diem

"Kenapa lo diem?" tanya Shikamaru

"Oke! Gue kasih tau lo.. Gue adalah.." katanya dengan penuh gaya yang ga jelas

"Lama banget dah lo.. Gue tidur lagi aja dah.." kata Shikamaru kesel

"Iya iya.. Gue adalah (tararam tararam.. efek musik ga jelas) '**Phantom Shadow**'!!" katanya dengan kepedean yang kagak nahan

"Ooo.. gitu ya.." kata Shikamaru datar

"Reaksi lo cuma gitu doang?" tanya Phantom Shadow kesel

"Lah, abis mau gimana lagi? Kan tadi gue udah bilang kalo reaksi gue ga bakalan lebai." Shikamaru datar lagi (lama-lama kayak Shino dah lo..)

"Diem aja dah gue.." gumam Phantom Shadow

"Lo ngomong sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Kaga.. Ga jadi.. Udah ya.. Gue balik dulu.." Phantom Shadow lemes

"Bentar.." kata Shikamaru

"Apaan nih? Awas aja kalo ga penting.." pikir Phantom Shadow, "Apaan?" tanya Phantom Shadow

"Ini interior lo semua yang beli kan? Kenapa lo beliin kita semua ini?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran..

"Iya, ini emang gue sendiri yang beli. Soalnya gue ngeliat lo semua punya potensi untuk jadi detektif berbakat." Kata Phantom Shadow

"Memang, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Akhirnya dia nanya juga.. Sungguh kerennya diri gue sampai ditanyain." pikirnya, "Aku adalah Phantom Shadow, Aku adalah seorang detektif." kata Phantom Shadow dengan penuh gaya dan pose yang bikin muntah

"Detektif?" Shikamaru padahal juga udah pengen muntah tapi dia tahan buat nanya yang sebenarnya..

"Iya, waktu itu aku hanya menguji kalian, tapi ternyata kalian lebih hebat dari yang kuduga." jawab Phantom Shadow

"Waktu itu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Saat kalian mencari kucing!" kata Phantom Shadow sambil menyodorkan wajahnya ke depan muka Shikamaru

"Oi, ga usah deket-deket napa?" Phantom Shadow menjauh, "Jangan-jangan, kau yang menyuruh klien itu untuk meminta bantuan di tempat kami? Juga, kau yang menyuruhnya memberi imbalan pada kami sebesar 15 juta.. Benar kan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Analisismu hebat juga.. Memang benar, itu memang aku.." kata Phantom Shadow

"Sudah kuduga, sebab terlalu aneh jika dimintai mencari kucing di pekarangan rumah sendiri dan diberikan uang sebanyak itu." pikir Shikamaru, "Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya Shikamaru

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang White Rose?" tanya Phantom Shadow

"Apaan tuh? Mawar putih?" tanya Shikamaru

"Emang dasar kampung nih, Konoha.. Gini ya, White Rose itu.." tiba-tiba kata-katanya dipotong..

"Organisasi yang terdiri dari kriminal-kriminal kelas atas yang melakukan berbagai tindak kejahatan, tapi mereka ga pernah ketangkep sama sekali.." kata Shikamaru

"Tuh, lu tau!" katanya kesel

"Ya iya lah, masa ya iya dong.. Gue sempet baca di koran.." kata Shikamaru

"Hoo.." katanya

"Lalu, tujuan lo sebenernya apa? Butuh bantuan kita-kita?" tanya Shikamaru kepedean

"Bukan itu.. Gue cuma pengen ngeliat apakah lo bisa mecahin kasus-kasus yang sulit setelah kantor detektif kalian udah jadi kayak gini. Kalo menurut gue, kalian udah bisa jadi detektif yang cukup handal, gue bakal balik lagi kesini.. Kita kerjasama menghancurkan White Rose.."

"Tapi.. Gimana lo mau perhatiin kita? O iya ngomong-ngomong lo tau darimana semua percakapan kita?" tanya Shikamaru

"Hi.. mi.. tsu.. Gue pergi dulu ya.. Gue bakal nantiin kalian jadi detektif terkenal dan bukan hanya terkenal di kalangan ibu-ibu togel.. Hehe.." katanya sambil pergi

"Hei tunggu!" Shikamaru mengejar tapi terlambat, dia sudah pergi naik helikopter..

Tapi ternyata helikopternya nyangkut di tiang listrik gara-gara ga liat kalo ada tiang listrik di Konoha.. Dia pikir di Konoha ga ada tiang listrik soalnya setau dia kan, konoha tuh kampung banget.. Tapi dia berhasil lepas dari kabel tiang listrik itu. Tapi helikopternya rusak parah dan bisa keluar dari Konoha dan kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat, meskipun pas sampai helikopternya langsung meledak..

Ngomong-ngomong ternyata di lantai dua tuh ada ruangan dimana mereka semua bisa nonton tv. Walaupun ruangan di lantai dua tuh banyak banget tapi begitu ngeliat tv dengan layar flat dan ukuran yang gede banget kayak di bioskop.. Langsung deh mereka noraknya keluar.

Mereka sih sebenernya udah biasa nonton tv, tapi mereka norak gara-gara baru pertama kali ngeliat DVD Player yang ada di ruangan itu juga. Mereka aja sok tau soal tombol powernya.. Mesti 572.349 (nangggung amat angkanya..) kali baru mereka bisa nyetel DVD Playernya.

Terlebih lagi mereka norak banget pas Neji mencet tombol open, mereka teriak, "Kyaaa.. ada yang keluar tuh..", Mereka bingung, tempat yang dibuka tuh harus diisi apaan..

Kiba malah masukin Akamaru, tapi ga muat (ya iya lah..), Shino malah masukin serangga, tapi terlalu kecil (ya iya lah.. lagi..)..

Sisanya pada ngelakuin hal-hal yang ga jelas, kayak masukin kertas, tisu, bunga (lah? Darimana bunganya?), ramen (bukannya tadi ga beli ramen ya?), kontak lens (waduh.. si Neji emang udah gila..).. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah DVD dan memasukkannya di DVD player itu..

Mereka langsung pada norak ga jelas dan nonton filmnya tanpa inget kalo di bawah masih ada Shikamaru..

Sementara itu, Shikamaru masih kebingungan dengan sosok Phantom Shadow yang benar-benar misterius.. Meski begitu dia seperti sudah pernah mengenalnya..

Dia berpikir jika terus menyelesaikan kasus dan bertemu White Rose, dia pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi..

* * *

**Hayo..****  
****Bagaimanakah chapter kali ini kah?****  
****rada-rada gimana gitu kan?****  
****hehe..****  
****  
****Sengaja masih dibuat misterius tuh Phantom Shadow..****  
****Biar bikin kalian penasaran..****  
****hehe..****  
****  
****O iya..****  
****Mulai dari chapter ini akan dibuka lowongan OC dan kasus dari anda semua..****  
****jadi, kalo ada yang pengen masuk disini atau punya ide soal kasus apa yang ada di pikiran kalian..****  
****mohon submit di review ya..****  
**

**Jadi jangan lupa..****  
****Kayak biasa..****  
****Reviewnya..****  
****jangan sampai lupa..****  
****atau bahkan ketinggalan..****  
****hehe..****  
****pokoknya harus review..****  
****ga mau tau..****  
****harus review..****  
****hehe.. (lagi-lagi maksa.. hehe..) **


End file.
